Relax and Let's Play a Game
by DIGGER5292
Summary: MoD, Gamer. Harry sends himself back in time to his childhood only this time with a few extras.
Prologue

Harry was bored he had been bored for a long time now it all started just after he had defeated Voldemort only to get a killing curse to the back of the head, but not die, not even pass out. everything on the battlefield stopped for what felt like an eternity but was only a moment. He serged into action, with a cutting curse the unlucky Death-Eater that tried to kill him was without a head. As if the gun had been shot and the race had started the battlefield came back to life, spells flying everywhere and harry in the middle dropping death-eaters one after the other like a force of nature tearing through the Death-Eaters.

After 30 minutes it was all over the death-eater where all dead captured or had long since run away.

It's been 1000 years since then, it turns out when Harry picked up the last of the three deathly hollow he became The Master of Death. A fact he was obvious to him till he was berried under a building only for once the rubble was removed he got up a walked away with only a few Broken bones. Now 1000 years later still just like he was when he picked the last deathly hollow up all his friends and family dead and grand, grand grand-kids, so many that most did not even now that they were related. The Magic world has he had known it changed they are now an open part of the muggle thanks to a lifetime of work from his friend Hermione and the only things about his day around are old books and legends of what he and his friends did.

It had taken him 200 years to get to this point 200 years to make the 3 three parts needed to go back, to when his friends where still alive, a potion that took nearly a year to make and nearly 30 tries to get perfect. The potion once drank it would kill the wizard who drank it if somehow you can get past that part it turned your body into pure magic which is what kills anyone who drinks it also, in turn, creating an explosion on the levels of a nuke but if you could live through it enables you to use all that magic to do otherwise impossible things.

The second part took the longest as it was more the skills and knowledge needed it took 50 years to become a master blacksmith and gem cutter trained under the goblins, 30 years to become a master wand maker and finally 60 years to master runes. It then took another 20 years to make the tools needed a diamond rune inscriber itself covered in runes to help keep the hand steady and make perfect lines.

Next was his wand a perfect match it is 11 inches long dual wood half Elder soaked in Phoenix tears freely given and half Holly soaked in basilisk blood and venom took from the remains of the basilisk he killed in his second year on the base of the wand there is an emerald covered in thousands of tiny runes, the core of the wand is a Phoenix feather from Fawkes covered in a mixture of his blood and the ash of his old wand. The reaction when he first tried some magic with the new wand turned a simple Accio spell for a book across the room into a massive feat of magic as instead of the book flying to his hand it teleported to it and not only the book he wanted but ever book with a mile radius was teleported into the room.

The final part is less of a part more a place and room the place being Hogwarts and the room is the room of requirements he needed it for the magic the saturated the place from the crossing Lay-line it sat on and the leftover magic from thousands of child who have passed through its halls. The room of requirements could give him the perfect size room down to the millimeter which, when dealing with Magic of this complexity can and does affect everything. The next 9 years were spent getting everything in order and finally his last few years have been spent in the room carving millions of tiny perfect runes into the ground, roof and walls and now finally 200 years after starting he finally stands ready to drink the potion and send himself back in time and merge with his past self before Hogwarts with a few added extras.


End file.
